


feel the heat upon my skin.

by larrybabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, Gen, Insomnia, Sad, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:52:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3662871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrybabe/pseuds/larrybabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>maybe we wouldn't rely on the things that kill us, to save us.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feel the heat upon my skin.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm thinking of making a 9-12 chapter fanfiction for this.

it's kinda lonely, chasing down your dreams with nothing but a lost soul and an aching heart. the fear of feelings burning a sour taste at the back of my throat causing energy to surface at my skin with every drag of my cigarette. every memory clouding over with a dazed out life trying to seep through the tunnel of composure. a sip from the whisky bottle washing away every ounce of compassion i'd ever have burning my insides like fire to a dragon. spreading a poison to my lungs to for-fill my need of death.

it's the ones who don't sleep that have all the secrets, the talents, the cures and the answers. while they lay awake at night they're thinking, and they never understood why their brains worked so much better at 4am. if only they had written down what they were thinking. maybe we wouldn't be in so much threat having to look behind you everytime you walk down the street alone. maybe we wouldn't be dying of such deadly diseases. maybe we'd want to change the generation that was brought in for drugs,sex and death. 

maybe we wouldn't rely on the things that kill us, to save us.


End file.
